Random Events
Random events are separated by category and trigger at determined intervals to keep the round fresh and interesting. There are three types of random events: Mundane Events, Moderate Events, and Major Events. Each of these three types is independent of the other two, which mean that their timers are not intertwined. E.G: A major event occurring will reset the next-event timer of the major events, but not the Moderate and Mundane. Mundane Events PDA Spam Ever wondered how NanoTrasen makes all the cash needed to rebuild their ever breaking stations? Maybe it's by letting small, washed up businesses that feed on crew's stupidity spam their PDAs en masse at random intervals of time. Even though ranked as a Mundane Event, most crew agree that the onslaught of Spam is a major threat to sanity. Lottery Victory One of the crewmembers on board the NSS Exodus won the lottery! Check the closest newscaster to see if you're the lucky person! Of course, NT will most likely confiscate the money for Security reasons, but hey! You did win! Account Hacker A bruteforce hack to one of the station accounts has been detected, a warning has been issued on the Exodus messaging server. Quickly suspend the account in question before you lose your hard-earned money! Mundane News Did a celebrity die? Or did he release a new movie? Or was it both and that cargo vessel crashed into a movie theater premiering said celebrity's movie? Any and all news that the depressed crew most likely doesn't care about will be coming to the newscasters near you, today! Trivial News What's better than Mundane News updates? Trivial news updates with little to no information contained in the vaguest of headlines! Brought to you by the Galaxy's finest reporter! Economic News One of the only pieces of news relevant to the operation of the NSS Exodus, these news, reported by the Nyx Daily; discuss the increase and decrease of supply point prices of supply crates. Riots ongoing somewhere? See Security crates from cargo skyrocket in price, while the sale value of minerals goes down! Lost Carp A bunch of space carp were on a field trip studying space, got separated from their group, and got lost in the vastness of space. They decided that their time would be better invested munching at the crewmembers of the NSS Exodus, instead of panicking. 1 to 6 carp appear in this event. Brand Intelligence Undoubtedly another way of NanoTrasen raking in extra revenue at the expense of crew members, somehow a virus got installed on some vending machines, making them wildly market their products, to the extent of throwing them at unsuspecting passerbys, literally! Fix the affected vendors, before it spreads to all of them. Vermin Infestation The Janitor was never good at his job. Which is why, sometimes; spiderlings, mice, or lizards breed somewhere in the station, wreaking havoc in the ranks of the germophobes. Wallrot Once more, thanks to the general incompetence of the Janitor, some fungus-like substance is spreading on the walls of the NSS Exodus and eating them inside out. Have Engineers fix it before the wall separating your bathroom stall from your angry boss evaporates into thin air! Space Dust A small cloud of space dust is headed toward the station, undoubtedly to cause horrific minor damage to the station's exterior windows! Camera & APC Damage The long years of 24/7 operation have taken their toll on some of the camera and APC equipment on the station, causing them to break down and stop functioning until an Engineer is sent to rectify the issue. Moderate Events Carp School Rememeber those lost carp? Well, the rest of the field trip found them and decided to make an unplanned adjustment to their schedule. It seems NSS Exodus crew members are on the menu! 12 to 16 carp appear in this event, in small groups; for remember, they're on a field trip! Rogue Drones While NanoTrasen incessantly tries to rip you off and underpay you, they never got around to upgrading their perimeter drones with the money they saved. One of the drones patrolling the surrounding of the NSS Exodus is malfunctioning, and is now rabidly hunting crewmembers to exterminate. Hide behind Security until Nanotrasen technical teams finally get a lid on their toy. Meteor Shower Assuming the Chief Engineer didn't get the meteor shield installed, then congratulations! Nanotrasen's excellent and patent-pending autopilot system drove your station's orbital path right into a meteor field! Assemble towards the center of the station, the most likely impact zones. Communication Blackout The random shrills of that annoying hormonal person in cargo itching your ear all the time? Then this malfunction is for you! NanoTrasen's perfect communication relays need a breather, and decided to stop working mid-shift to go take their coffee break. Time to go back to bounced radios, old school! Prison Break Apparently, the architect behind the NSS Exodus spent a good time of his life in prison, for he decided it were wise to make the doors leading out of the brig as faulty and insecure as the galaxy's politicians. Scramble to contain the prisoners as the doors leading out of their new home bolt open. Time to scream at that AI again... Grid Check NanoTrasen is the light of our lives! Which is why they undertake random and sporadic power grid checks, reminding the crew that without NanoTrasen, there is no light. Deep, is it not? Electrical Storm Stand and watch in awe as light tubes and bulbs explode into millions of tiny pieces of glass, plunging you into darkness. Hassling the Janitor to come replace the broken light would be a good idea at this point. Radiation Storm The NanoTrasen autopilot system has showcased its superior abilities once more! Scramble to sheltered maintenance shafts or dormitories to escape the lethal rays now piercing the station at every level. Appendicitis Something in the water on board this godforsaken facility is making your intestines expand. It feels like something is about to burst out! Worry not! It's just appendicitis! Rush over to medbay and undertake Surgery before you really die! It'll be a pity surviving all the other adventures this company threw at you to die in such an uneventful fashion! Viral Infection Ok! Now you're sure there's something in this water! You can't stop sneezing and coughing and twitching! The perfectly sanitized NSS Exodus has arranged a meeting between you and a virus. Head over to a Virologist to find out more about this exciting relationship! Spider Infestation Remember those spiderlings that were breeding in the Vault that no one cared about? Well, now they're grown up and have families of their own! Did I mention they also have a taste for blood? Call Security and cower, as usual. Ion Storm Space is such a wonderful thing, isn't it? So wonderful that a simple ion storm can alter the way the AI on board this station works. Expect the unexpected! Space Dust A more severe cloud of space dust is on its way to the station. Expect this more formidable cloud of dust to cause far more damage to the station's hull than its mundane equivalent. Major Events Carp Invasion Remember that Carp field trip that decided to visit you? Well, now their parents are here, and very angry that you let them board the NSS Exodus without consent forms. Angry carp everywhere! Too much to be counted! Hide! Viral Outbreak When unsanitary goes to pure filthy on-station, an extra-resilient and extra-lethal virus rise out of the dirt and filth to plague the crewmembers into quarantine-induced panic. Blob One of the 'special' residents of our big great home that is Space, Blobs know no obstacle and will make the station it's home if it wants to. Well... No obstacles except fire. Meteor Wave Venture into the thickest meteor belt the Nyx System has to offer! Cower for your life in central areas of the station as explosions rock your ear drums. Space Vines Miss the firmness of earth, forest and jungle in the deepness of space? Fret no more! Thanks to the baffling property-altering radiation of space, vines not only now grow in space, but swallow and trap anything that stands in their path. A battalion of scythe wielding Engineers, goats, or scientists will do just find in showing the vines the customary NSS Exodus hospitality. Category:Guides Category:Game Modes